Computer-based animation techniques often involve capturing a series of images of an actor (or other object) with multiple cameras each of which has a different viewing perspective. The cameras are synchronized such that for one instant in time, each camera captures an image. These images are then combined to generate a three-dimensional (3D) graphical representation of the actor. By repetitively capturing images over a period of time, a series of 3D representations may be produced that illustrate the actor's motion (e.g., body movements, speech, etc.).
To produce an animation that tracks the actor's motion, a digital mesh may be generated from each 3D representation such that each mesh represents the position of the actor at the time of image capture. Together, the digital meshes represent the movement of the actor over the image capture time period. For example, the actor's face may be represented in a series of digital meshes that track facial expressions of the actor. Markers (e.g., make-up dots) that contrast with the actor's skin tone may be applied to the actor's face to highlight facial features and provide points to align vertices of the meshes.
Once generated, the digital meshes may be rendered as a computer-generated object (e.g., a character's body) to produce an animated character that includes, for example, the facial expressions of the actor. However, to provide sufficient detail such that the actor's face is recognizable, each mesh includes a significant number of vertices that correspond to significant number of applied markers that need to be captured under optimum lighting conditions. Furthermore, for each image capture session, the actor must endure the application of these many facial markers.